


"You just love intimidating people."

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in fresh-brain's AU Soul-bond verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You just love intimidating people."

The first time Cosima met Siobhan she felt the connection form, it happened in a heartbeat and Cosima inhaled swiftly, unable to stop herself. Siobhan had always intimidated her, now it got... weird. Siobhan still had the ability to intimidate her but, after almost a month together she had begun to relax. Of course, then Sarah brought Delphine back. Siobhan had straightened, looking all too fierce. Delphine had flinched, looking... very intimidated. 

Cosima had laughed once Delphine had left, nestling into Siobhan's side. 

"You just love intimidating people don'tcha?"

Siobhan had said nothing, smirking slightly. Cosima spoke again. 

"It's actually kinda... sexy... when you don't attempt to pull it on me."

Siobhan smirks again, leans over and kisses her softly, toying lightly with a dreadlock. 

"Have I done that lately?"

"Hmmm, nope?"

Cosima's smile was easy even as Siobhan let out a low growl, pushing Cosima to lie on the bed, settling easily over her. 

Cosima had reached up, her touch light against Siobhan's cheek even as she moved to push the curtain of dark brown, near black, hair out of her lover's face. Her smile was cheeky. 

"Who knew a soul-bond was what it took to mellow you out."

Siobhan had snorted, leaning down to kiss Cosima again, playfully nipping her lower lip. Cosima had emitted a growl and pulled Siobhan down against her a little more. Siobhan had laughed, kissing her again. 

"Kitten."

The word was gently teasing and followed by the Siobhan's hands slipping up under her shirt.


End file.
